<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by koko_nutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393404">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko_nutt/pseuds/koko_nutt'>koko_nutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHH, Angst, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Nightmares, Pure, im crying, supportive got7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko_nutt/pseuds/koko_nutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Yugyeom has chronic nightmares ever since the beginning of their tour, and Got7 basically finds out and cuddle him and make a pillow fort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GOT7 - Relationship, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from an ahgase that answered my Yugyeom one shot post !!! This was a fun one to write so thankyou fellow ahgase !!💚🥺💚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugyeom laid in his room, with the fan on and the lights off completely. He’d spent the whole day practicing their choreography with his members, making sure each of them didn't have any trouble with it at all. This day seemed to have gone by quicker then he'd anticipated , and he was already dreading going to sleep.</p>
<p>The hours had passed so quickly that Yugyeom had wished it was just a never ending day, where the sun stayed high up in the sky, and he himself would never be tired, but of course, it wasn't that way at all. Yugyeom was extremely exhausted from overworking himself a bit too much in the day, but his anxiety overtook any other thought at that moment.</p>
<p>His eyes looked up at the blank white ceiling above him, knowing that if he were to just shut his eyes for a little bit, he'd drift off to sleep. But he didn't want too. He knew exactly what would happen when his eyes closed, and his mind wandered into dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Chronic Nightmares. </em>
</p>
<p>Yep. Yugyeom had been diagnosed with chronic nightmares around the near end of the last tour he and the group had been on. He didn't tell anyone about it. He’d been way to embarrassed too. The only person he thought he could tell was Bambam , but even if he told him Yugyeom <em>knew</em> he would make fun of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found it hard for the other members not to notice, especially with his fatigue and tiresome yawns throughout practice, dinner, or just plain hanging out . It didn't bother him that much because he didn't want anyone to worry, or at that point find out . It was a bit embarrassing to him , and he could think of the group using it as a tease.</p>
<p>Yugyeom turned to his side, pulling the blanket up, and over his nose and mouth, letting his eyes flutter in the dark . He was so tired . But he didn't want to face what terrors awaited him as he drifted off into his slumber . He looked at his clock, noticing it was only eleven at night.</p>
<p>“Aisshh,” Yugyeom added as he pulled the blanket up over his head . If he didn't get rest soon he was going to go crazy . A few more minutes passed, and Yugyeom’s eyes had already closed, his breathing beginning to have rhythm to it . He was slowly drifting off to sleep, his mind void of any other thoughts. Blank, and completely black .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> Bambam’s Room—-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bambam was wide awake, sitting up in his bed, a blanket thrown over him like some kind of tent, and the light from his phone casting into his face.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, Jackson what the hell!!” Jackson had begged him to play Mario Kart with him on their phones since the app had just came out .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bam you're slower than I expected .” Jackson giggled, as he let out a scream when another kart rammed into his , sending him off the map. Bambam laughed hard, rolling his eyes towards his hyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jackson I haven't played this game in forever , you can't just doubt me like that, WHOA-,” Another kart slammed into Bam, as he drove with all force he could , taking both of them off the map. “Jackson!!! You can't just run into me-,” Jackson laughed hard, as Bambam heard sounds coming through the walls of his room.</p>
<p>Yugyeom’s room was right next to Bam’s on the right side of the condo they had rented out, while Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s rooms were on the opposite side to the left . Youngjae shared a room upstairs with Mark, while Jackson’s room was on the left side of theirs. So the sounds we're definitely coming from Yugyeom’s room .</p>
<p>“Jackson, ah, hold on for a second. I thought Yug’s was sleeping but he’s making a bunch of noise-,” After Bam had said that , he heard Yugyeom scream. The scream sounded like something he'd never heard in his life . Especially from his best friend. Bambam dropped his phone immediately , heading to his door as he unlocked it and grabbed the handle of Yugyeom’s , twisting it open and entering in one full motion.</p>
<p>“Yugyeom!” Bambam added, as he noticed the lights we're off, and Yugyeom was still lying in his bed .</p>
<p>“Get it off of me ! Get it off !” Yugyeom yelled, under his blanket, as Bambam ran over, pulling the blanket downward in a swift motion. Yugyeom’s hands were crossed in front of his face, palms facing upwards, as he was screaming still, tears trickling down from his eyes. Bambam grabbed his wrists , as he shook his friend in the dark , attempting to wake him up.</p>
<p>“Yugyeom! Yugyeom, wake up!” Bam added, as Yugyeom’s eyes snapped open, his screams slowly softening , as he was heaving, sweat dripping down his neck , tears streaming down his cheeks. He was still sobbing, and almost couldn't stop, but his mind was distraught from being woken up so quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I- sorry.” Yugyeom added, swallowing and breathing heavily . He didn't want anyone to see him like this . Especially his best friend . Bambam’s eyes we're full of worry, as Yugyeom looked at him, breaths escaping his lips quickly , and his chest rising and falling.</p>
<p>“Gyeom, It's okay. You're okay.” Bam added, as he pulled his friend close to him. Yugyeom took a shallow breath, as he swallowed, trying to calm down from the incident. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were barely open . Jackson came running down the hallway, as he entered the room , seeing Bam holding a distressed Yugyeom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, what happened?” Jackson asked defensively, shutting the lights on, as Bambam looked up towards him, his arms still comforting Yugyeom .</p>
<p>“It was a nightmare. Gyeom had a nightmare that woke him up.” Yugyeom made an embarrassed expression. He didn't want anyone to find out , and he cursed in his mind due to the fact that he had screamed so loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna talk about it ?” Jackson asked , as he sat on the side of the bed , the two of them. Yugyeom stared at the bed sheets , sniffling again, as he wiped his nose .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can talk to us only if you want to gyeom.” Bambam reassured him, as Yugyeom looked to Bambam, and then to Jackson, his eyes resting back towards the floor .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ We were all in our beds , and someone had broken into the condo.” It was a bit painful for him to rethink this nightmare, because he had had a similar one in the past .“I-I was trying to get out of my room , to warn everyone, but the door was locked , and somehow I ended up trapped t-, to my bed.” Yugyeom looked around , as his hands traced the bed sheets. “The blanket was pulled over me , and my hands were strapped up above my head to the headboard . I couldn't move , and I was suffocating-,” Yugyeom paused quickly . He took another shallow breath, as Jackson and Bambam comforted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take your time.” Jackson added. Yugyeom looked to his Hyung for reassurance , as he nodded .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was yelling for the sheet to get off me . And that’s when Bam came in.” Jackson tapped his knee as he bit his bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know anything that might trigger these ?” Yugyeom looked bewildered , as he shook his head , licking his bottom lip nervously , as Jackson exhaled through his nose .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. They just started when we went on tour.” Yugyeom answered simply, as Jackson stood up quickly , a smile pursed on his lips .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got the perfect idea.” Jackson added, as he turned towards Yugyeom’s room door , running out , leaving the door wide open. Yugyeom looked to Bambam in wonder , as Bam shrugged , not sure of what to say at that moment .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who knows what he's thinking of.” Bambam said , laughing at his own statement . “Yugyeom you should've told me.” Yugyeom looked down, his nails finding their way underneath his teeth, as he bit on them nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I thought you’d make fun of me .” He added bluntly, as Bambam shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Gyeommie. I would never. This is serious stuff . I thought someone was attacking you when I heard you screaming .” Yugyeom kept his eyes down, embarrassed that Bambam had even heard him scream. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Yugyeom added again, as Bam shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yug, you don't have to be sorry about something you cant control.” That comment brought comfort to Yugyeom, as he leaned against Bam for reassurance. </p>
<p> Whatever it was Jackson always had a way of doing something out of nowhere , but it was oddly refreshing each time and just added smiles to all of their faces. Jackson returned back with bunches of pillows and blankets in his hands , and Youngjae trailing behind him, holding some pillows as well and a light projector.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pillow fort!” Jackson yelled out , as he dropped all of the blankets and pillows unto the floor . Yugyeom had a smile crossing his face , as he let out a giggle , while Bambam got up , beginning to set up the blankets and pillows in a comfy manner . “Look who came to join us!” Jackson added, pointing to Youngjae , as their member plugged the projector in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa!!” Yugyeom said , as his jaw dropped. He'd never seen the star projector before , or any sort of galaxy colors on his ceiling in his life . It was a magical experience at that, and he was completely mesmerized. His hand covered his mouth in awe , as he couldn't stop staring at the colors. It was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were invited as well, I think?” A knock came to the maknae’s room wall, as Jinyoung stood in the hallway in front of the door , while Jaebeom, and Mark joined right behind him. They had a few stuffed animals, and some fuzzy sleeping masks in their hands to offer.</p>
<p>“Of course, of course, make yourselves at home !” Jackson added, while circling around the fort , placing pillows rightside up to hold the sheet off the floor . The fort looked pretty well held together , especially with what they had at that time . Jackson tucked in a few loose sheet pieces, as Youngjae and Mark placed a small tv in front of them, the two begging for Jaebeom to plug it in. The whole group of boys crowded together circling Yugyeom .</p>
<p>Bambam sat beside him, placing a soft blanket over them, as Jackson shared a blanket with Jinyoung , and Mark shared one with Youngjae and Jaebeom.</p>
<p>“So, this seems like a nice way to fall asleep huh YG?” Bambam asked , as Yugyeom nodded, a shy, naive smile being placed amongst his expression.</p>
<p>“Thankyou everyone.” Yugyeom added out quietly, as the other six boys looked at him. They smiled, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Of course , of course.“ Jinyoung added, as Jaebeom scooted closer to Mark, cuddling next to him, while Jackson cuddled next to Yugyeom and Bambam. Youngjae cuddled towards Jaebeom, as Bambam held his arm around Yugyeom, letting him know that he was safe with just a simple gesture . Jackson placed a sleeping mask over his eyes , as he curled his lips into a cute smile.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, now who's going to pick the movie?” Mark pulled out a copy of Ratatouille , as the other boys laughed in unison. Yugyeom nodded , as Bambam let out a silent giggle .With that confirmation, Mark played the movie , as the seven boys cuddled together , watching the film.</p>
<p>Yugyeom pointed and laughed, as he stayed intrigued with the movie . He’d never fully seen Ratatouille, so this was a first definitely. Bambam looked to check on Yugyeom, just to make sure he was doing okay.</p>
<p>Near the end of the movie, mostly all the boys had fallen asleep, except for Bambam. Bam’s eyes we're slowly closing, as he reopened them, turning his face to check on Yugyeom. Turning over, he saw his friend , sleeping peacefully with his hands placed underneath his head.</p>
<p>Bambam smiled to himself. He was glad his friend was able to get rest , even more so without any nightmares.</p>
<p>He pulled their shared blanket up higher , making sure it covered both him and Yugyeom, as he closed his eyes , letting slumber take him over . The lights twinkled in the room from the projector, to the lights covering the fort. The seven boys fell asleep, warm and safe, as the night went on. And their little maknae , Kim Yugyeom, was fast asleep as expected, dreaming of wonderful, pleasant things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankyou for reading !! I enjoyed this one alot ;))) Im working on some more fics to share so ill be excited to post those soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>